Fire Burning Like A Dragon (A Minecraft Book)
by Dragon Of The Skies
Summary: We all know Herobrine is the most dangerous creature in Minecraft, but who is Herobrine really and how dangerous is he when he is VERY injured?
1. Fire Burning Low

Herobrine was locked in combat with his deadly rival, Entity_303. 303 was a good hacker, so he made quick work of Herobrine...

Herobrine struck at Entity_303 and did near no damage other than the damage he was doing to himself, 303 quickly drop-kicked Herobrine and made him fall from the cliff they were fighting on. As Herobrine fell, he shot a powerful fireball at Entity_303, knocking him down to avoid 303 from trying to kill him on the way down.

Herobrine smashed into the rocks of the cave he fell into, and he got knocked out from the sudden hit.

There was a miner in that cave, he heard a sudden bang from the other side of the cave. Thinking it was a rock falling, he looked over to it only to find another person that appeared to have fallen from the cliff hanging over a huge hole in the cave. This miner's name was Steve. Steve grabbed an enderpearl from his inventory and put a hand on the fallen person, knowing their still alive. Steve threw the enderpearl all the way back to his home.

Steve put whoever he had just saved on a spare bed and waited for them to wake up. Looks like Steve is gonna be shocked knowing who it is...

Herobrine started waking up, Steve heard something moving in the other room, he went in and saw none other than Herobrine, eyes half open and half closed. Steve gasped and ran out of the room, trying to find a sword or axe, or anything he can use to protect himself.

Herobrine blinked a few times before pushing himself up, he brushed off the gravel from his shirt and sat on the bed, thinking where am I? He saw Steve try to sneak into the room, holding a iron sword and trying to sneak up on Herobrine, only to see that Herobrine was just looking at Steve confused and in pain.

For a split second, Steve saw a vision of what Herobrine's soul said. He saw a dragon, scales as dark as night with white eyes and huge animazing wings sparking like diamond. Then he started to realise that Herobrine was not a monster, but more of a spirit of the nether. Steve started to drop the iron sword, but insted held onto it incase he was wrong. Steve blinked and the mythical dragon was gone.

Herobrine saw the iron sword and thought HE saved me just to KILL ME?! Herobrine quickly jumped up from the bed he sat on and growled low, trying to not think about his Spirit Fire going out, even know it might if he battled. Herobrine quickly grabbed his own sword, only to fall from being injured.


	2. Heart of Diamond

Herobrine put on some sort of necklace, it glowed when it was placed onto Herobrine. "What do you want? And what are you going to do to me?" Herobrine said, tryingto keep pain out of his voice. "N-nothing, I-I-I just saw you n-needed help" Steve said, shaking.

Herobrine got up and sat on the bed again, this time looking like he could attack any time. "What do you know about me?" Herobrine said, tilting his head. "I heard something about your heart being a diamond, is that true?" Steve said, the shaking starting to go away. Herobrine sighed, "Yes, my heart is a diamond. The diamond is hollow and it protects a small chunk of netherrack inside thats always lit, and if the fire goes out..." Herobrine trailed off. "You die?" Steve asked, Herobrine nodded. "I think the diamond got chipped when I hit the ground." Herobrine said, looking down at his chest.

"What's that necklace?" Steve asked, Herobrine stared at them before saying "It's made of the finest nether-quartz and diamond, and it helps me heal faster." He said,

slightly smiling.

 _BANG!_ A strange sound came from the roof. _BANG!_ There it was again, Steve ran out of the room to see what had happened, he found a glitched mob that had gotten in. "HEROBRINE! I have come to END your rain of terror." said the thing, it had black paws and white skin, and red eyes. It appeared to be a creeper.

Herobrine heard that and ran out of the room, he grabbed his own sword and struck at the thing. "303! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" He roared, striking the thing harder and harder. The thing had some sorta stinger and hit Herobrine's chest with it. _Wha... Whats happening?_ Herobrine thought, as the poison started taking effect. Shortly after he was hit, he fell over, knocked out again.

"Herobrine!" Steve yelled, he grabbed his "friend" and pulled him back into the room. Herobrine started to wake up, his eyes were not glowing though... His eyes were glassy and blank. Steve looked really hard at Herobrine's eyes and saw that they were not white, but very light gray on white.

Herobrine's necklace glowed and Herobrine said "Why did you save me? (AGAIN for that matter.)" he appeared to be half awake and half asleep. "I think you got poisoned..." Steve said. Herobrine rolled his eyes (if you could even tell) right after, Herobrine dissapeared and then reappeared with strange torches. "What are those things?" Steve said, but Herobrine ignored him and placed the torches along the walls. They burned blue as water and then changed to ender-black around the top. "These ALSO help me heal, also they help mortals (I think) too." Herobrine mumbled, too busy to clearly say anything. "Wait... Did you say I'm mortal?" Steve said, then asked "Does that mean your IMMORTAL?" Herobrine nodded. "But even I can die. Everything (I know of) can die." Herobrine said, making it sound very simple and common to be immortal. Herobrine looked like he was in pain after about 10 seconds. "Ugh... Well, I know that poison messes with my Spirit Fire." Herobrine said, sounding and looking a bit dizzy. "So how strong do you think your Spirit Fire thing is?" Steve said. "Not very strong, it feels like it could go out at any minute." Herobrine said, not bothering to hide the fear in his voice. Shortly after that, Herobrine just fell over. "Hero? Herobrine? HEROBRINE?" Steve said, starting to panic and think of the worst. Steve simply ran into a wall in his little panic and knocked himself out.


	3. Dragonsfire

_There is something going on, I just can't put my finger on it... If Steve is trying to help me why hasn't he used the torches?! Oh ya... I fell over before I told him how to use it... Oh well, I'll wake up soon... Unless my Spirit Fire went out... Well, I'll know what Entity_303 is planning when I need to cross that bridge... Maybe I can send Jean to take care of this._ Herobrine woke up shortly after he thought all that. "GOOD. My Spirit Fire didn't go out after all!" He said outloud, not even thinking twice about it. "Steve?" Herobrine asked, when he scanned the room he saw Steve over on the floor LOL Knocked himself out... Herobrine thought and laughed a bit. He grabbed a magic torch and set it next to Steve, he woke up right after, and saw he was looking into the white eyes of none of but his friend. "So... Start talking." Herobrine said, smiling in what the untrained eye would say is evil, but insted it's just a bit of fun.

"I saw you fall over right after you talked about your Spirit Fire go out and I thought you just died then and I got scared and started running around in panic and I sorta headbutted a wall and knocked myself out..." Steve quickly said. "I see... But you said that so quick I don't think I got it all." Herobrine said, Steve took a deep breath to start saying it again, but Herobrine moved as fast as light to cover Steve's mouth. "Don't explan again. Please. Just. Don't." Herobrine said, Steve nodded and asked "Hey, how did you move that fast?" Steve asked, "You mean this fast?" Herobrine seemingly teleported to the other side of the room, but he just stepped over there. "Can't everyone move that fast?" Herobrine asked, and looked over at Steve who was jawdropped at Herobrine. "I guess thats a no. Can you do anything like this?" Herobrine then created a fireball within his hands. Steve looked like he was gonna faint. "No? Wow, mortals are near useless..." Herobrine mumbled the last part. Suddenly, Herobrine grabbed Steve and ender particles formed, then Herobrine teleported to the end.

"WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED." Steve screamed. "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Can't you see my pet is sleeping?" Herobrine said, Steve looked around for a pet, like a dog or cat, but the only think he saw was a sleeping dragon. "YOUR PET IS A DRAGON?!" Steve yelled, the dragon woke up and flew towards the two friends. "Herobrine? Your alive!? I heard from the endermen you died from falling from a cliff!" The dragon said, it's voice pretty high and human sounding for a beast. "Jean, this is my new friend, Steve. And in-fact, Steve here was the one who saved me from just dying there." Jean the dragon stared at Steve, she landed on the ground next to them and held out her paw, waiting for them to shake it. "Uh... Nice to meet you... Please don't eat me..." Steve said, slowly shaking the dragon's claw. In seconds the dragon shot up from the ground as fast as Herobrine could move, and shot a fireball into the air, just like Herobrine. "You see, we both have the same powers, it's like Herobrine is me but as a human- wait, sorry, 'immortal'" Jean said. "How does that work?" Steve asked. "It's a long story... Much longer than the story we're in." Herobrine said. "True." Steve replyed. Jean beat her leathery wings and swooped under both Herobrine and Steve, Herobrine grabbed onto Jean and simply pulled himself up onto Jean, and Steve was holding on for dear life. Herobrine grabbed a hold of Steve and pulled him up onto Jean's back, they took off into the ender sky. "Where are we going?!" Steve yelled, and both Jean and Herobrine said "The end city! Where else?" Herobrine stood up on Jean's back and slowly walked over to her neck and sat near her head, and started scratching Jean's right horn. _Purrrrrrrrrr_ Jean said, shaking one of her legs as they flew in the sky. "I gotta say this is really cute." Steve said, smiling very derpy. "You think THIS is cute?" Jean said, playfully spinning in the air. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Steve yelled, watching the world spin. "Thats all you need to do, Jean." Herobrine scratched Jean's left horn. PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Jean said, eyes rolling back into her head and leg shaking really hard. "I know you love that, girl." Herobrine laughed a bit. "It's nice to see two mighty creatures that everyone wants to kill have fun." Steve said.

"WE'RE HERE!" Jean and Herobrine yelled at the same time. "JINX!" Jean yelled and playfully puffed some purple smoke at Herobrine. "(cough) I'm still here. (cough cough cough)" Steve said trying to speak though the smoke, even know it didn't appear to bother Herobrine.

They landed on a end city ship and Jean walked in with Steve and Herobrine still on her back. "Hold on!" Jean yelled, running top speed though the ship, the glowing eyes of Herobrine pared with the icy stare of Jean made the shulkers not want to attack. They ran though it and Jean said "Steve, you can loot the chests, I filled those with the items you'll need to pretty much get our powers." Jean was honest, there was a diamond sword with sharpness 5, unbreaking 5, smite 5... And health-boost by 10 hearts?! Some really OP armor, and an Elytra! Jean held a black sword with what appears to be a dragonscale handle (made from her own shed scales!) Jean swung her sword in the air, and Herobrine drew his sword and jabbed the air just to make a point. "Me and Jean have very powerful swords because we're both immortal, we cannot trust a mortal with such power. Even if your our friend." Herobrine stated. He looked like a knight riding a dragon. But the dragon was none other than Jean, the EnderDragon.

"So how did Jean get the name, well, Jean?" Steve asked, putting everything on. Jean was too busy laughing at how Steve was putting on boots to reply. "Where did she get the name Jean? Well, I partly came up with it but... *growl* Notch coded it into her." Herobrine said, seeming enraged after the second part. Herobrine stood on top of Jean and semi-invisable fire wings spread off Herobrine. "Whoa..." Steve said, wide eyed. "I am a master at... *thinks how to say it* 'magic' I think you call it in your mortal words." Herobrine said, trying to sound awesome but get-to-the-point snappy.

"I saw you fall over right after you talked about your Spirit Fire go out and I thought you just died then and I got scared and started running around in panic and I sorta headbutted a wall and knocked myself out..." Steve quickly said. "I see... But you said that so quick I don't think I got it all." Herobrine said, Steve took a deep breath to start saying it again, but Herobrine moved as fast as light to cover Steve's mouth. "Don't explan again. Please. Just. Don't." Herobrine said, Steve nodded and asked "Hey, how did you move that fast?" Steve asked, "You mean this fast?" Herobrine seemingly teleported to the other side of the room, but he just stepped over there. "Can't everyone move that fast?" Herobrine asked, and looked over at Steve who was jawdropped at Herobrine. "I guess thats a no. Can you do anything like this?" Herobrine then created a fireball within his hands. Steve looked like he was gonna faint. "No? Wow, mortals are near useless..." Herobrine mumbled the last part. Suddenly, Herobrine grabbed Steve and ender particles formed, then Herobrine teleported to the end.

"WE'RE HERE!" Jean and Herobrine yelled at the same time. "JINX!" Jean yelled and playfully puffed some purple smoke at Herobrine. "(cough) I'm still here. (cough cough cough)" Steve said trying to speak though the smoke, even know it didn't appear to bother Herobrine.

They landed on a end city ship and Jean walked in with Steve and Herobrine still on her back. "Hold on!" Jean yelled, running top speed though the ship, the glowing eyes of Herobrine pared with the icy stare of Jean made the shulkers not want to attack. They ran though it and Jean said "Steve, you can loot the chests, I filled those with the items you'll need to pretty much get our powers." Jean was honest, there was a diamond sword with sharpness 5, unbreaking 5, smite 5... And health-boost by 10 hearts?! Some really OP armor, and an Elytra! Jean held a black sword with what appears to be a dragonscale handle (made from her own shed scales!) Jean swung her sword in the air, and Herobrine drew his sword and jabbed the air just to make a point. "Me and Jean have very powerful swords because we're both immortal, we cannot trust a mortal with such power. Even if your our friend." Herobrine stated. He looked like a knight riding a dragon. But the dragon was none other than Jean, the EnderDragon.

"So how did Jean get the name, well, Jean?" Steve asked, putting everything on. Jean was too busy laughing at how Steve was putting on boots to reply. "Where did she get the name Jean? Well, I partly came up with it but... *growl* Notch coded it into her." Herobrine said, seeming enraged after the second part. Herobrine stood on top of Jean and semi-invisable fire wings spread off Herobrine. "Whoa..." Steve said, wide eyed. "I am a master at... *thinks how to say it* 'magic' I think you call it in your mortal words." Herobrine said, trying to sound awesome but get-to-the-point snappy.


	4. The Last Battle?

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROAR!"

Steve shot up from the floor, he was sleeping on the floor because they camped out in the end, and you can't use beds or you'll hurt Jean, "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Steve said, very scared. He grabbed his sword and followed where it came from. He was shocked to see what was roaring. It was Herobrine? What? "Hey, I didn't know you can roar." Steve said to Herobrine. "Oh ya, right... Jean already told you, we're pretty much the same." Herobrine slightly glared at Steve before jumping off the end city ship and onto Jean. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOD Morning!" Jean yelled, her voice muffled by the fruits she was holding "Hey Steve! Wanna try a chorus fruit? It's like a sac of purple juice that is thick, like jelly and it tastes like grapes and-" Jean was stopped by Herobrine. "Jean, he's not gonna understand all that! He's only mortal." Herobrine wispered to Jean, then said to Steve "Basiclly it's a sac of jelly that teleports you about 5 blocks." Herobrine said in a matter-of-fact tone. Jean flew back to the end city ship and dropped some chorus fruits infront of Steve.

It was fun to see Jean teleport, then sometimes Herobrine would end up teleporting onto Jean. And Steve just teleported ONE BLOCK away, when Herobrine and Jean were teleporting everywhere.

Alot later, they had to leave the end and say goodbye to Jean. But because Jean has the same power as Herobrine, she teleported along with them.

Herobrine and Steve teleported back to Steve's house. "I think I am going to try to defeat Entity_303 now that I'm pretty much fully healed. I could use the support, would you like to come?" Herobrine asked, eyes seeming to glow more than normal. "I'll come, but im bringing alot of stuff-" Steve was cut off by Herobrine. "Just bring one of those torches I set over there." Herobrine said, and after that they teleported to the cliff Herobrine had fallen off in the first place.

"ENTITY_303! I CHALLANGE YOU TO A REMATCH!" Herobrine roared, swinging his sword in a dangerous way. "Ahh... So your not dead? Great, that means I can play with you more." A voice said, (must be Entity_303!) Herobrine leaped at where the voice was coming from, getting a strike with a sword on 303 when he was off-guard. "You're really trying this time, I feel bad to kill you, but your in the way of my plan." 303 mocked, acting like he wasn't in pain or anything... Herobrine jumped into the air and strangly hovered. "FIGHT ME! OR ARE YOU TOO CHICKEN?!" Herobrine mocked in return, it sorta sounded like a insult battle. And then 303 tried to use the same trick twice, dropkick him into a cave, Herobrine swiftly jumped just in time and just got a hit with his sword, "UGH! YOU. WILL. PAY." Entity_303 yelled, and started slashing wildly with double swords. "Wouldn't a bow be better?" Herobrine mocked, just because he can. 303 somehow got a hit on Herobrine, but it hardly did any damage. "1.9! DON'T SPAM SWORDS! XD!" Herobrine seemed to be less mythical and more like a collage kid. 303 swiched out his sword for a bow and shot Herobrine. "Ow." Herobrine said simply, then swiftly spun in the air to avoid any arrows, and then dove onto Entity_303 with his sword and got an upwards slash. 303 swiched to another type of arrow. Tipped arrows. Poison tipped arrows... 303 shot Herobrine and swiched his bow for a sword. "UGH!" Herobrine growled, and threw a potion at 303, it slowed him down and poisoned him "WHAT?!" 303 cried, giving Herobrine just a perfect amount of time to get a final blow in. Just as Herobrine's sword came down, 303 shot Herobrine with a tipped arrow of something unknown. Herobrine ended Entity_303's rain of terror, but also 303 shot him with a water arrow, it made his Spirit Fire burn low but not out fully.

"How did you survive being hit with something thats sure to make your Spirit Fire go out?!" Steve gasped, and Herobrine weakly said "I don't really know, I guess my Spirit Fire was just to strong at the time from the rage I felt as I battled." Steve hugged him "What are you doing?" Herobrine asked, sounding as confused as they first met. "It's called a hug.. Urm... It's a mortal thing." Steve said, thinking on how to explan it to someone who never met anyone but immortals. "Oh." Herobrine said, still confused "Please just let go." Herobrine said, but it sounded more like a beg than anything. Steve let go and Herobrine just said "Sly wolf." And Steve just said "Wut?" How is Herobrine gonna explan immortal saying to a mortal? "It's a greeting/saying, you say it if someone is being really smart or... Stuff? OK, I confused myself when doing that." Herobrine trailed off. He grabbed the torch Steve had brought and just sat next to the torch. "Well, I guess this is goodbye?" Steve asked. "It is, but just say 'I slayed the Herobrine' to sound amazing and cover up my tracks, I don't want you telling a single soul you met me or I will hunt you down forever." Herobrine said, thinking of something to give Steve "Hm... Take this, and say 'This is the heart of Herobrine, and this is PROOF.' and remember, you are the friend of the nether king and ender dragon." Herobrine said, and then gave Steve a hollow diamond with a chunk of netherrack "It's not real, but it will make people think you slayed me. I WANT them to think that so they think I'm not here anymore." Herobrine said, and then teleported back to the nether.


	5. Rumors, Rumors (The End Of Book)

"EVERYONE OF THE TOWN! I BRING SOME GREAT NEWS!" Steve yelled back in his hometown, everyone gathered around to see what was going on. "I have slayed the mighty beast known as Herobrine! That monster will not harm anyone FOREVER!" Steve said, and they all cheered. Someone yelled "Really? WHERES YOUR PROOF?" And Steve grabbed the diamond Herobrine gave him "This is the heart of that monster! I have taken it down and it shall never rise again without this!" Steve said. LOL I think they honestly think I killed Herobrine, but nope! He's my friend :D Steve thought, trying not to laugh.

They honored Steve as a hero and all this happened because of Herobrine's trick he came up with.

Herobrine was basking next to some lava in the nether, just laying around and loving the heat. "Herobrine! Word on the street some mortal killed you!" A pigman yelled, running to Herobrine. "Ahh, yes, that... I just have a friend who wanted to do a prank. That was an easy trick. Just a diamond and some netherrack and DONE!" Herobrine said, smiling sly.

THE END!

Fun Fact: Jean is the REAL name of the Ender Dragon!

I was going to make it so in the begining Herobrine attacked Steve and Steve defeated Herobrine and he surrendered and then Steve helped Herobrine. And at the end it was gonna be that Entity_303 killed Herobrine with the water arrow and not just hurt him. It took me 2 days straight of this and I've been planning to make this for 3 months. THIS IS NOT THE REAL HEROBRINE! This is just for the story so don't worry and/or try using a water arrow. It's gonna do nothing more than what an arrow does.

P.S If you don't know what a "Spirit Fire" is, it's the flame burning inside of Herobrine's heart. It burns lower if Herobrine takes damage, and also if the diamond shell protecting the flame is broken, guess what, Herobrine dies. Also if the flame goes out fully, he dies, too. So pretty much Herobrine is a charmander(pokemon)

-Herobree


End file.
